bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dregran
Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 RE:Sup??? ...Why did you sup me on my discussion page???... Jimbob1 08:11, 9 April 2009 (UTC) It is just a bit strange... I don't know you, have never heard of you, and yet you find my page and sup me for no reason. Jimbob1 08:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Okay. I guess I'm okay with that. And no, I had not noticed the three question marks thing. Jimbob1 08:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Yay!!! Me too!!! ||Jimbob1. You can talk to me. WOW!!!|| 09:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ---- I know. i made a custom bionicles account and then this one. (sigh) why am i even writing this, you probably won't respond. Sure about that. Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 not any more. I thought you were computer simuated cause u used template to talk. and why dont you make ur sig a template? Why Not? Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 cause it will be easier (and shorter) than putting in all of that stuff. True but I like it. Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 so ur still going to put in all that stuff then? Uhh... Yeah. Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 man u replied to that fast I am good like that. Part of being an admin. Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 plz check out ma customm bionicles page it is awsome! Thanks Kid. You know you aren't so bad yourself. Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 thnx did u like ma pages? Yes that is pretty cool. Captain Kazi----- Talk 28 February 2009 Sigs You seem to have the impression that you have to type your whole sig out. Actually, you can go here and type your signature into the Signature box. Then, when you sign your messages using four tildes, it automatically types your signature. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 14:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I already knew that, I just forgot... besides if i didn't know that why would i have a templte??? oh. i get ou now. --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 00:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Categories We don't have categories for users here. I've deleted your category twice, please don't make me delete it a third time. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 16:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Sure! But if you want me to be your friend your standards must be low! XP Ps. The link in your sig is broken I followed it and it didn't lead any where. I think its the one leading to the different site, not the one leading to your page here. Its good! I think you may need to add a breif explanation about your characters list on your page so people like me who do not usually go on CBW can understand. Otherwise good, VERY funny! Your turn now! Follow my link! (BWA HA HA HA HA!) Akutamakirk 1.9 is Poo slap. Akutamakirk 2.9 is a user at BRW. Be careful you don't mix them up. MK2.9 is the origional Atukam and is reformed. MK1.9 is another one of Poo slap's vandal sock puppets, he tryed to frame the origional! What do you think of my page on BRW? (Its a link to the main page not my user page!)